


Eat More Cake

by NannaSally



Category: Original Work, cake - Fandom
Genre: Cake, Gen, Humor, strange setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: eat more cake





	

EAT MORE CAKE

 

It’s a bit unsettling to find yourself buried in a cake – especially one that is not designed to have someone, anyone, jump out of it siningin happy Birthday.

Obvious Question – how did I get in a cake?

OK – cake – batter..oven??..surely not, or I would not be having this little discussion in my head… thinking, thinking,.. no, not there yet.

Second Obvious Question – was that really someone else inside this cake?

Sure sounded like it. A soft moaning and shuffling from a space about a half metre away in …that direction.  Hmmm how to get to that Someone?

Of course – dig out the cake.

What to do with the pieces of cake I dig out?

Eat it I guess, anywhere else is just going to take up room. mmmm not bad, vanilla – one of my favourite – no nuts, thank goodness, the occasional white chocolate piece – how odd.

Ah Hah.. a startled gasp must mean I have scraped part of the Someone I am heading towards.

I reassure the Someone (male or female? I am not sure yet) by saying I am not going to hurt you, I am eating my way to you – another gasp of…wonder? horror? fear?  No, no I am not going to EAT you!!! just the cake.

I found the Someone, or part of the Someone– it turned out to be an elbow, thank goodness I don’t really want to think about what other part it could be.

Somone starts to dig through the cake also – we manage to touch each other.

Its some bloke!!!!!

I’m pretty sure we’ve never met. But, well, this is a pretty extreme way of getting a gal’s phone number so I guess he has nothing to do with how we got here.

Now we can communicate a bit better, we can formulate a plan of action ie how to get out of here.

Which direction? well UP is the most obvious, as who knows how far the sides might be from here and with my luck we will choose the longest distance from the edge.

My ’companion’ for want of a better term wants to know how I plan to get out.

My response?? EAT MORE CAKE.


End file.
